Revolution
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Sakura had to make hard decisions all the time, Kakashi was never one of those hard decisions. However there was a storm brewing and the biggest question presenting it's self was could they survive this storm of evil or would they be forever ripped apart? Only time would stand to tell.
1. Clueless

**Title: **Revolution

**Chapter One: **Clueless

_**SAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURA**_

She had hair the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes always saw the core of all things around her: the good hearts of her patients at the hospital, the bullshit Naruto often tried to feed her to get her to go out and grab ramen with him and even when someone came at her on the battlefield with pure hate and killing intent. Yes, not many things escaped the knowing gleam in her jade eyes, and today was no exception as Naruto had barely touched his ramen. She had exactly twenty minutes before her lunch break ended and she had to head back to finish her twelve hour shift for the day but she remained patient knowing that sooner or later Naruto would crack and spill whatever was on his mind; thought she would never outwardly admit it, he reminded her very much of Ino. A faint smile graced his lips and his cerulean eyes finally looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, I think I'm finally going to ask Hinata out." Well that would certainly explain his lack of appetite. She gave a bright smile but felt a small pang under the pure joy her heart held for the shy couple, even as unofficial as they were, that they would finally be coming into the public spotlight together. It had certainly been a long time coming but she knew that they would do beautifully together.

"Congratulations Naruto, I'm very excited for you! How do you intend to ask her?" The warmth in her voice was almost all encompassing, but to the untrained ear the hollowness was tightly veiled, and her heart sank just a tiny bit more no matter how hard she tried to push it back up. His eyes dropped back to his barely touched bowl of over stirred ramen and he sighed with a nervousness that told her all too well he hadn't put any though into it and that he was just intending to launch himself into it head long without really thinking too much first.

"Naruto Uzumaki, don't tell me you don't have a plan?!" Her whisper yell held all the wrath of the world and the air began to crackle with electricity as her chakra flared in warning. He gave an all too sheepish laugh and half smile at her as he scratched the back of his head as was his typical move. The tension eased and she pinched the bridge of her nose knowing she must send him to Ino for help.

"Come on you helpless boy child. There's one person in the village that would be more than happy to help sort this out in time for this evening." The grin grew on her face as she thought of her other best friend Ino Yamanaka, village gossip, flower shop attendant and Sakuras' first rival and best friend in the whole world. His face paled knowing instantly exactly who she had in mind.

"Oh, uh, ya know Sakura-chan there's something baa-chan wanted me to do actually-" He hissed in pain as she grabbed him by the ear and drew his face close to hers, eyes a cat like slit and ice cold.

"You wouldn't lie to me now would you, Naruto?" Her voice was honey sweet and just and menacing. He held up his hands in surrender and threw some money on the counter not even attempting to get out of paying the bill.

_**INOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINO**_

Ino had a hell of a poker face, she starred at Naruto a full five minutes as deadpanned as a brick wall before she sighed closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose briefly before flying into motion around the shop somehow knowing what the perfect thing would be and exactly where in the maze of her family shop it would be.

It took all of five minutes and several irritated glares before Ino managed to place the final touches on a beautifully made bouquet of the twenty four biggest, most red roses they'd ever seen paired beautifully with twelve of the whitest calla lilies and she had finished it with a couple of strategically placed sprigs of baby's breath. We stood in awe of her quickly thought up creation that would beautifully capture Naruto's intentions this evening when he went to pick Hinata up.

"Hey Naruto, is Hinata even remotely aware that your planning anything tonight?" It was a random after though of a question that Sakura really hoped Naruto at least had the foresight to set up beforehand. His eyes were suddenly the size of saucers and his face went deathly pale. Sakura and Ino facepalmed at the same time unbelieving the sheer level of unpreparedness Naruto always seemed to have. Glancing at each other Sakura and Ino quickly started to mentally prepare a check list of things that needed doing.

"I've got flowers, dinner arrangements, and I have time to help Hinata get ready for tonight." Ino said exasperatedly. Sakura relaxed marginally.

"Okay, I can call in a favor with Kakashi-sensei to help Naruto get ready, and Tsunade-sensei to place a full reservation on the Hokage monument. If we act quickly enough, can we have this thing fully catered?" Sakura shot back stealing a glance at her watch and letting out a curse.

"It would normally cost a pretty penny to have the monument catered, especially on such a last second notice, but the Akimichi family owes me a favor, I'm sure I can get it done reduced, if not free. The Nara family would be happy to provide entertainment, and, mine will of course provide some flowers at a reduced price." Ino looked smug as Naruto looked like he was about to cry as his best friends fussed and fretted over the details.

"Sounds like a plan, I have to run but I'm off in three hours and then I'll be able to help set up and hopefully help lend a hand with Hinata." The two women shared a smile and Sakura was out the door and, on her way, back to work. As she power walked across the three blocks from the flower shop to the hospital, she bit her thumb and summoned up Pakkun. The pug looked as happily irritated as possible at being drug up from whatever it was, he had been doing. Sakura gave him a few light scratches behind his ears as he slowly relaxed into her arms and supple chest.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite kunoichi?" The smile was more human than dog and she couldn't help briefly nuzzling into him and giving him more scratches. His hind leg gently flexed and relaxed as she temporarily slowed her pace enjoying her time with the smaller ninken.

"Oh, Pakkun, you sweet boy, I'm sorry to call you out randomly but I need a little help. Would you mind helping me a moment?" Her voice was soft and full of warmth and adoration of the pug. He rested his head on her bicep and looked up at her.

"What can I do for you princess?" The fact that he had chosen Kakashi's old nickname was enough to cause a blush and he gave a gentle laugh.

"Can you find Kakashi? I'm late for work and I need his help getting Naruto ready for this evening." Sakura lovingly stroked Pakkun's head spotting the hospital entrance. Pakkun let his head lull to the side so he could see her destination before looking back up at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"What's the pup up to this evening?" If Pakkun had possessed eyebrows they would have been raised. Sakura giggled.

"He's finally going to ask out Hinata." His eyes softened at her whispered confession and a smile spread on his maw.

"About time, I was beginning to wonder if the pup was even aware of the poor girl." They both burst out laughing until tears shone in their eyes. She sighed calming herself before wiping her eyes and looking down at him expectantly.

"Yeah princess, I'll get Kakashi, leave it to me." His head tilted to one side spotting the relief in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Pakkun, I owe you one." She beamed full of excitement. He jumped out of her arms and paused looking back at her.

"How about a warm dinner sometime?" He tossed jokingly

"I'll throw in some belly rubs and treats!" She chirped happily waving him away, but as she turned to disappear and go to her remaining few hours of work, she heard Pakkun.

"I'm sure Kakashi will love the belly rubs." He barked out a smug laugh and puffed away before she could protest. Groaning she turned back to the hospital building and made her way in knowing Tsunade would want a good explanation for her tardiness.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kakashi had a soft spot for Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura and Pakkun knew it.

_It had happened a long time ago when she had reached an age and had been notified that she would have to begin to take more adult missions. At first, she had cried and cried and cried knowing there was a possibility that her first time would be a horrible experience if she waited and didn't prepare herself before the real thing happened. She had cried and run to her best friend for advice. Ino had hugged her closely rubbing small circles into her back and consoled her and told her it would be okay. Ino had taken on those types of missions a year prior and had already had the experiences those missions could potentially entail. _

_Sakura had never had the nerve to ask if she had taken on the missions early just to get it out of the way, or if she had waited until they had become mandatory for her as well. It had taken several hours for Ino to finally console Sakura into coherent conversation, and when she knew Sakura was listening and not just freaking out, she made a point of suggesting Sakura get ahead of the game and take the decision into her own hands. Sakura had asked her what she meant by that and Ino was quick to suggest she have her first time with someone she knew she could trust implicitly. A shiver had run down Sakura's spine as the list narrowed at a depressingly rapid rate until she was left with all of two options, but she knew as messed up as it was, she truly only had one real option and even it was narrowly eligible. _

_Naruto wouldn't be able to help her that time and she knew it deep in her heart. That left Kakashi. _

"Sakura?" The concerned undertone in the light baritone voice drew her out of her memories. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the black orbs of the man she had become personally involved with. It was true he hadn't spent much time with her in their younger years, but it was different back then when he had his hands full managing the other two members of what had been her genin team. His silver hair stood in its usual fashion. She tilted her head to the side drinking in his image and knowing what was in his thoughts. The domesticity of the situation was striking- there he was kneeling at the edge of her bathtub full of what was now mostly cold water, _had she really been here that long?_ And there she was now pressing herself up to the inside of her tub, elbows on the lip of the tub leaning her face into the palm of his hand the stress melting away from her. Her eyes closed, and a sigh escaped her, she could all but see the small smile making its way onto his face. His pine and musk scent further eased her into relaxation until she was as placid as the still waters that she sat in. Normally his smell gave him away long before his presence but today had been an exception, she must have been deep in though.

"You only have a half hour." His voice was smooth as scotch and much warmer to her cold body than what was supposed to have been a relaxing bath.

"Hmm." It was the most half assed response and his sigh told her of his unseen eye roll. His warmth disappeared, her head almost dropping onto the lip of the tub, and just as quickly reappeared, her breath hitched as his fingers followed the top of one of her calves, down the top of her foot and finally off the tips of her toes to unplug the drain of the tub. The path of contact made between his fingers and her sensitive skin was a burning inferno and the place between her legs ignited into a building fire. He pulled his hand and lower arm out of the water, little droplets running down to his fingers and finally back to rejoin the water spiraling down into the drain and out of her home.

Leaning over to the rack of towels, he pulled a particularly fluffy blue one and after wiping off his hand and arm he pulled her up onto unsteady legs and wrapped her into it before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She squeaked at the unexpected action and clung to him for dear life. He maneuvered her into one arm and grabbed a smaller blue towel to throw her dripping hair into and after taking it from his hands so he could hold her better, she did her soaking hair up into the towel herself before settling back into the warm safety of his arms as he carried her across the hall and into her room.

"I can walk ya know." Sakura muttered up at him. He chuckled and shook his head placing her gingerly onto her king-sized bed. Sakura huffed pulling herself up onto her elbows as he withdrew from her opting to rifle through her closet for something decent for her to wear this evening.

"When's the last time you went shopping with Ino?" he looked at her an eyebrow quirked. A scarlet blush stained her cheeks and she flopped back onto her bed groaning in embarrassment. She threw her arm over her eyes and thought about it.

"Dunno, maybe a year ago?" The last coming out more as a question than a statement.

"Shame on you blossom, go on your next day off and get something cute okay?" Her ears burned and she wished the earth would open and swallow her whole.

"Yes sir." She cheekily bit back at him.

"Good girl." His purred response was whispered into her ear and she jumped in surprise with a small yelp. Her eyes locked onto the items in his hands and she growled.

"That one? Really?! And screw you, I do as I please." She quipped, stretching and rolling over.

"Just humor me princes, its good for you to treat yourself once in a while." A poof and he was gone presumably to get himself ready as well. Full of frustration she threw a pillow at the opposite wall. Glancing back at the offending item Kakashi picked out, she gave a small growl knowing he'd done it just to irritate her. She had intentionally buried the little black dress at the bottom of the back of her closet hoping it'd never see the light of day. Ino had of course picked it out saying it brought out her hair and eyes and before she could even reject the scrap of cloth the store, she'd been drug into had the nerve to call a dress Ino had purchased it and thrown it at her. The best description she could give the scrap of cloth she was slowly and painfully adjusting to would be that of a sleeveless halter neck skater dress featuring a charming scallop hem detailing along the chest and through the lower back and a mock neck. It was a figure-hugging dress with a flowy skirt that to any other person would be completely mesmerizing. Sakura just hated how tight and short the damn thing was. It was paired with a small pink ribbon belt, two-inch black stiletto heels, and a black clutch. Sakura stopped on her way out to stare at her reflection in a mirror and an idea struck her. Setting down the clutch and cursing the heels for the dozenth time so far, she walked back upstairs to her room. She went first to her room and kicked off the offensive heels and then paced over to her bathroom. Opening the first drawer to the left she pulled out the black liquid eyeliner and applied a thin layer that really drew out her eyes, she replaced it into the drawer and pulled out an iconic cherry red lipstick and applied a thin layer, she finished it by grabbing the obsidian hair clip Kakashi had gotten for her years ago and threw her overly long hair up into a clipped back updo, tugging a few tendrils to frame her face. Satisfied she flicked off the light and returned to her room, going into her closet and finding a shorter pair of black heels she stepped into the less offensive pair of shoes and went back down stairs, grabbed her clutch, turned off all but one light and then closed and locked the door on her way out. Glancing at her watch she cursed.

"Ino is going to kill me." Sakura muttered into the night she did a quick teleportation jutsu and was instantly at the base of the monument that held this evening special event. The faint sound of music reached her ears and a soft smile graced her lips knowing what a happy occasion it was tonight. They were celebrating Naruto's birthday but also preparing for the biggest question he'd asked yet in his entire life. Sakura wrung her hands nervously hoping she hadn't been over dressed for someone else's' special occasion.

"You look fine, stop fretting." Ino was a beam of confidence as she linked arms with Sakura. Ino had chosen a lime green strapless dress just long enough to cover her upper thighs, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, but her bangs were loose and perfectly framed her face. Her makeup was, of course, to the nines and her jewelry while minimal was still attention grabbing. The diamond necklace sat proudly on her bared throat and the matching diamond bracelet and ring did their best to steal attention as well. Sakura smiled at her best friend and knew everything would be okay, at least for today. Sakura tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Thanks, Ino, you look good as well." Ino beamed ego inflating further than normal.

"Of course, I do!" she exclaimed, "I picked this out." Her smile was Cheshire.

"I assume its safe to bet Shikamaru somehow or the other matches you?" Sakura giggled behind her hand.

"You bet your bottom dollar he does!" Ino chirped proudly. They burst out laughing and made their way up the stairs on the final leg up the monument. Sakura hesitated at the door suddenly nervous.

"Forehead, chances are he picked it out and I'm sure he'll love how you look in it, he wouldn't have picked it if he didn't like it." Ino was too smart for her own good sometimes. Sakura groaned and leaned her head on the steel doors glancing at Ino who had a knowing look on her face.

"I can't help it I always get a little nervous dressing up around him." Her voice a mere whisper as she directed her mile-long stare to the concrete and stone ground below their heels. Ino had been the only one Sakura had wanted to tell and out of all the information Ino had ever encountered it was the only piece she had managed to keep to herself like a steel trap, and Sakura couldn't be more grateful. It wasn't that Sakura was ashamed, she wasn't, she just wanted to keep some things private.

"It's going to be okay, now let's go before were late late." Ino shoved the door open and beamed at the crowd of their closest friends and family.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Authors note: **_

Y'all this is not at all what I had intended to write but this is what came out. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.

As always Naruto is not mine nor the characters- BUT this story and its works are entirely mine 😊


	2. Get It Together

**Title: **Revolution

**Chapter 2: **Get It Together

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled and laughed outwardly just like a proper guest, but on the inside her nerves were building. Her old teacher was habitually late, sure everyone knew that, but this was getting a bit much even for him. Her heart was beginning to pound and she hated how it made her feel as if she were still an academy student pining after Sasuke. That had been years ago, she had busted her ass and shed blood, sweat, and tears to prove herself better than that nonsense. _'So why do I feel so lousy?' _Maintaining a smile even with such tumultuous thoughts had come more and more easily to her over the years, especially when being made to master Tsunade-Shishous' famous poker face.

"So, Sakura, when are you going to settle down and produce some children?" it was an innocent question posed by one of the few Hyuga elders who didn't look down on her but she nearly choked on her martini. Coughing a few times, she sat her drink down on a nearby table and taking a deep breath she faced the kind elder.

"I've got a few things to do still before I stop to look for a husband, let alone think about starting a family." A blush crept up her face imagining a handful of her and Kakashis children running around an imaginary back yard. Quickly dismissing the silly thought and trying, desperately to change the subject off of herself she smiled brightly and motioned to the mingling happy soon-to-be-official couple. "I bet you're super excited for Hinata-Chan and Naruto-Kun." The elder was not buying the bait and Sakura was beginning to sweat when a cool hand found its self on her shoulder.

"Sorry for the interruption Hyuga-sama, could I borrow Sakura?" The thousand-kilowatt smile of her best friend triggered an internal sigh of relief but she maintained what would hopefully appear to be a sincerely apologetic smile to the elder.

"Sure, Sure, but Yamanaka-san you simply must help poor Haruno find a decent husband." Her eyes were stern as the girls issued the proper goodbyes and quickly made their way to the bar to grab a quick drink. Sakuras' smile finally cracked and slipped from her face for the first time since she got to the party. Ino was quick to place an order for a couple of double shots of patron and handed her one of the shot glasses. They clicked glasses and slammed em down trying desperately to ignore the sharp burn of the alcohol.

"He's still not here, what if he doesn't come?" Sakura worried her bottom lip, looking out at the crowd she thought she sighted Pakkun darting through the crowd toward the door, a small alarm bell started going off mentally. Catching the odd expression on Ino's face she knew she needed to quit being a desperate debbie downer. She sighed knowing she wasn't being fair to anyone, tonight really wasn't about her and she was being a really bad friend to everyone especially the happy couple and Ino.

"Sorry Ino, I'm not being a very good friend huh?" Ino gave a small smile and tilted her head gently to the right.

"I know he has a special spot hun, but you have got to let it happen in its own time. The prettiest roses take the most time and so do good relationships. My relationship almost died because I tried to rush it and make it something it wasn't, by the grace of Kami did we make it, but only barely. Don't make that same mistake. You're not in academy anymore, don't treat him like you are." Ino's double meaning about Sasuke clear as crystal, and just as painful a reminder of how childishly they'd acted back then. Embarrassment washed over her in waves and she wanted to cry for how small she felt and how backward her mentality had been on the situation at hand. She was an adult damn it! She sighed and gathered her thoughts ordering another double of Patron. She slammed it back and plastered on a smile, Ino was not buying it but she sighed. Slamming back her shot and around that time the double doors at the front opened at the same time the someone started to clink a fork against a glass near the table toward the back of the venue. A random villager popped in and the sudden burst of butterflies dissipated. _'Gods this is so stupid! Get it together Sakura!'_ a small bloom of anger rose in her chest at herself and her actions during what would become the most special night to two of her most dear friends.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTTENTION!" Naruto was sheepishly waiting as Kiba grabbed the attention of the audience and brought the roar of the crowd to a dead silence. He smiled and motioned to the shy couple as he stepped down off the small makeshift stage. _'We did a pretty damn good job on such short notice.'_ An absent thought tucked away for further examination at a later time. A bright blush stained Hinatas cheeks and Naruto was sporting a deep blush of his own. He was always confident but Hinata brought out his shy, gentle side.

"Hinata-chan, we've known each other for a long time now, and you know we've gotten lots of ramen and stuff. And taken lots of missions together and gone on small dates together and um gone places together." His voice began to waiver as he rambled on. _'Come on Naruto! Get it together!' _Sakura pleaded internally hoping the blond idiot wouldn't trip himself up too badly knowing how important tonight was for them.

"COME ON NARUTO! YOU CAN DO IT!" Someone's yell of confidence from the crowd was followed by other cheers of confidence. His hand strayed to the back of his head, Hinata reached out touching his arm with a gentle smile she whispered something to him.

"take your time." Sakura nearly jumped as Ino's voice whispered into her ear. Cutting a sharp look at her best friend Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino shrugged.

"I'm good at reading lips." Ino smiled and leaning away, turning back to the couple. Narutos hand dropped to Hinatas for a short moment, before groping around in his right-hand pocket, a sharp look of panic swarmed his face he jammed his hand into his other pocket and a sigh of relief escaped him. He dropped to one knee in front of his beloved.

"Hinata what I'm trying to say is I love you so much, and I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you. Would you give me the highest honor and marry me?" Naruto held his breath praying to every god he knew as he waited for her answer. A tear slid down her face and the biggest smile touched her eyes as she carefully sat on his righted knee and wrapped her arms around him blushing madly, she nodded and kissed him gently as more tears of joy slid down her face.

"YES!" She finally exclaimed. The crowd erupted as they shared a tender kiss and he slid the diamond onto her petit left-hand ring finger. She gazed at it adoringly and turned back to him pressing her lips to his affectionately. More cheers rang through the crown and as tears slipped on Sakuras face she sniffled and brushed them away, clapping for the happy couple. Everyone lifted a glass in a small toast and shortly thereafter started to make their way over to congratulate the beautiful couple. Sakura smiled and sent up a quick prayer for the couple glancing over to where Ino had been Sakura noticed her friend had disappeared, looking around she noticed the blonde with her boyfriend smiling and chatting about something quickly before turning and making their way up toward the couple. Sakura grabbed her small clutch and started to make her way up as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino laced her fingers with Shikamarus and sighed.

"I feel bad for forehead. She seems really out of it." She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder as they stood in line to talk with the couple. Uncharacteristically he glanced down at her and gave her a small half smile as if knowing it probably had to do with something personal going on with Sakura.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She has a good friend in you, maybe talk to her later or tomorrow and see what's bugging her." His voice was smooth and steady and his body heat kept her warm against the cold. Guilt crept up her heart and she couldn't help feeling a little bad for how short she'd been with her best friend but she was hoping the small round of tough love would help her childhood friend snap back to her usual cheery self. If she confided to Shikamaru what the root of the issue was, he might be able to help give a more direct answer on how to help her friend, but Ino had sworn to keep this one thing to herself no matter what unless Sakura told her it was okay to do otherwise. Ino sighed not knowing what to do for the first time in a long time. Biting her thumb nail gently she began to ponder _'Maybe if I pose the issue in a way that seems totally unrelated? But knowing how smart he is he'll have it figured out in no time at all…. What to do?' _Shikamaru gently tapped her wrist, interrupting her train of thought as they finally made it to the young newly engaged couple. They beamed as they held hands, only parting to greet their friends and hug them each in turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was roughly twelve people behind Ino and Shikamaru, she nursed her martini waiting her turn as patiently as possible. A flash of silver, she refused to turn her head but turning her eyes saw it was just an older clansman from the Hyuga family. Sighing Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and berated herself for the thousandth time that night. She really needed to get a grip on herself, maybe she needed to slow down on the drinks? A waiter passed by with a tray and as he did, she gently sat the glass with the rest of her drink on it opting to grab a small slider sandwich off the tray to help soak up the alcohol. She started to feel a little better as the food finally hit her stomach and she started to funnel a miniscule amount of chakra into herself to speed up the process; another handy trick picked up from her teacher that she was very grateful for right about now, she'd rather be sober when she eventually reached her friends. The line moved forward finally and she sighed preparing herself to hopefully not screw up her words of praise and love and hope for the couple, her nerves were fraying and she really didn't want it to show to the most important people tonight. Her alarm bells had been going off since she thought she'd sighted Pakkun but she was steadily trying to tamp it down and told herself it was foolish even Kiba had Akamaru here, surely other shinobi had ninken here with them of all shapes and sizes. She felt foolish as she sobered more and mentally shook herself. The line moved. She plastered a smile onto her face, she was next and it wouldn't do to frown at friends that just got engaged. Finally managing to shove her thoughts aside she finally came to stand before her dear friends.

"Oh Naruto you knucklehead, I'm so happy for you two! You better treat Hinata-chan properly or I'll rip your sorry head off! Understand?" Sakura hugged Hinata and playfully glared at Naruto while delivering her warning. He laughed sheepishly and gently scratched the back of his head having already predicted something like this.

"I'm happy for you both," she hugged Hinata a little closer upon hearing the fellow kunoichi giggle at their antics before releasing her and moving to hug Naruto, "I'm proud of you Naruto, I hope you have a long happy marriage." Sakura whispered into his ear as she gently hugged her dear teammate.

"I love you to Sakura-chan, you know I'll do my best." He whispered back. A lone tear slipped and she pulled back, his smile was more gentle and warmer than ever. He was already settling well into this lifestyle and she couldn't be happier for them. She nodded and gave them both one last smile before stepping down and away from the stage knowing there were hundreds of others that still wanted to speak to the couple.


	3. Night Fall

**Title: **Revolution

**Chapter three: **Night Fall

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura sighed knowing she could only go to one more bar before they all shut down, leaving her to deliberate what the best one would be. An idea slipped into existence and she knew what to do. Teleporting to her local liquor store at the heart of the village she stepped in with three minutes before closing.

"Good evening Miss Haruno! Here for the usual?" The shop keeper's daughter knew Sakura's order to a T and usually had it ready and waiting for her when she came in.

"Of course! You know me so well! Maybe I should cut back." Sakura teased. The girl gave a small laugh before tugging her shoulder length black hair back into a tight bun and going to the small bottom shelf behind the counter. Stooping down she grabbed a mid-sized bottle of Sakuras favorite alcohol. They only got the bottle once a month and it was three times the price of everything else, but it was so beyond worth every fruity, smooth burning drop.

"Oh please, you come once a month for the one bottle, how much further could you cut back?" Her laugh was light and tinkering but not in an annoying way. Sakura laughed lightly as she fished out her wallet and put the money on the counter before grabbing her drink.

"See you next month Yuma!" Sakura called heading for the door.

"Till next month Miss Haruno." She had this huge cats' grin knowing the formality bugged Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled with a last wave of her hand as she stepped out into the crisp late evening air turning and heading for the Hokage Monument. Teleporting she sat down with a huff.

"Well Sakura this is it, this is how your going to spend your nights, neck deep in booze and pitiful." Wallowing in pity wasn't something Sakura cared for, but it'd been an emotionally rough night, and she felt dumb for how she'd acted. She would have to apologize to Ino tomorrow. A presence made itself known to Sakura's left, glancing over it was an anbu.

"What is it?" Her voice was gentle as she turned to face the anbu.

"Orders." Was the lone muffled word given, as the ninja handed her a single small scroll.

"Okay, I'm on my way over." Sakura stood and nodded as she took the scroll. The anbu disappeared soundlessly. She sighed and took off across the rooftops, all four of them, to get to her master's window. Tsunade was already looking out the partly open window waiting for her. The honey blond stepped back and allowed Sakura to come into the office. She didn't speak a word as Sakura came in and closed the window tightly behind her. Tsunade flew through a rapid set of hand signs and sealed the room before she sat down and sighed deeply. There was no sake in sight and next to no paperwork on her desk, something serious must have come up to prompt this level of organization.

"I have a classless mission." Tsunade sat in her chair and leaned as far back as possible while remaining upright, her back straight as a needle and her expression just as sharp.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura didn't see classless missions; those were saved for black ops and she simply wasn't a black op yet. She had gone through training with Anbu and knew the ins and outs of her village and had, on rare occasion, helped handle the daily affairs of the village while Tsunade was out. She had never been made an official anbu or a black op for that matter. Sakura stood in front of Tsunades' desk adopting the anbu stance subconsciously in her nervousness.

"You are my apprentice, Sakura, you surpassed me a long time ago and we both know it. I would handle this mission, but the counsel has already blocked that." Tsunade sighed in irritation. Leaning forward she steepled her fingers and stared me down.

"Technically, at your rank you're not eligible however, were going to rectify that tonight. Normally I would give you an option but this time I don't _**have**_ an option, my hands are tied Sakura. Sorry, but it's going to happen." Anger, impatience, and sorrow laced her words. This was something serious.

"It's my honor to do this Hokage-Sama." Sakura bowed deeply knowing Tsunade needed this pacification. Tsunade sighed having predicted this, Sakura never backed down and had yet to fail her missions. Pinching the bridge of her nose Tsunade waived her fingers at someone in the corner. From each corner of the office two anbu stepped forward from the shadows. The window shimmered and Sakura knew there was a genjutsu placed on it to show the outside world a falsehood. Inside, two of the anbu members took off their masks to show the head counselor of the Anbu and the tattooist who carried a slim case. All the rest kept their masks firmly in place. Reaching into her desk Tsunade pulled out a covered plate. Removing the cover Sakura saw some bread, confused Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"Sober up Sakura and give me the bottle." Sheepishly Sakura handed over her favorite bottle and picked up the bread. It took her just a moment to choke it down and funnel the last needed bit of chakra to fully cleanse herself of the alcohol.

"Now then, sit and prepare yourself. You will receive a specialized mark; you will go beyond anbu and black ops as far as rank goes. From now on you will continue as you are but you will take orders from only me. Not your squad captain, not your supervisors, not shizune, not council members, only me. The end. Do you understand?" Tsunade stared Sakura down with earth shattering seriousness.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura was resolute in her response.

"Then we'll work and discuss details, there's no time to waste. Go ahead boys, the mark if you will and a sworn oath." Tsunade sat down stiff, tired, but not done. The Captain stepped forward, he was a middle-aged gentle man with a kind soul, as kind as could be had anyway.

"You remember the oath Haruno-sama?" His eyes hardened into solid grey steel and pierced into the deepest reaches of Sakuras' soul.

"I do remember." Sakura sighed sliding into a resting stance, hands at her side, shoulders drawn back and spine pin straight. The captain nodded.

"Assume stance, prepare yourself." The captains voice harder yet. Sakura stood straight, feet shoulder length apart, right hand up, left hand to her side.

"I, Sakura Haruno, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend The Will of Fire of The Village of Konohagakure no Sato against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of The Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Anbu Justice. So help me God." Sakuras' voice was clear and solid in the enclosed office for all of its occupants to hear.

"At ease." The captain breathed; Sakura slid into a more relaxed stance.

"Let every soul here witness this one coming into our ranks. Let every soul know Sakura Haruno, know the sacrifice she gives, here and beyond our borders. Let every soul know her hearts steadfast loyalty to her village on this day and every day forward. Sakura Haruno, do you solemnly swear to keep your vows no matter your challenges and obstacles, here and from this day forward?" The captains' voice held a bit of steel but softened marginally.

"I do so swear." Sakura affirmed again.

"Then by the power of the guard and the Hokage's' witness, Welcome to our ranks Sakura Haruno, go forth from this day forward and bear true allegiance. Sit and receive your mark." The Captain fully relaxed and motioned the seat behind Sakura. Sakura sat and breathed a little lighter, keeping a straight spine. The captain stepped back and looked to the Hokage.

"It is done ma'am; we only have the mark left and it'll be final." Tsunade sighed and laid out a cup but did not pour into it. The tattooist laid his case on the edge of Tsunades' desk and looked at Sakura a moment before looking at Tsunade.

"The same mark ma'am?" He asked. She could only nod.

"The same colors as well, but opposite in placement, like a mirror image." Her voice was low, tired in everything going on around her.

"Yes Ma'am. Miss Haruno your upper right shoulder please." Sakura nodded and rolled up her right sleeve. The tattooist opened the case revealing the tools of his trade. Tsunade finally poured into the cup, but instead of the usual sake, she poured 100% alcohol. A sterilizer. The Tattooist gently took the cup offered from Tsunade with a nod. Tsunade sat back and looked to the window waiting.

"You will feel a buzzing and a sting but please don't jump, it'll ruin the design if you do." The tattooist had tan skin, black hair with gentle streaks of grey, and surprisingly soft skin despite his trade. Sakura nodded in understanding. He nodded back and he went about handling his task. Dipping a cloth into the alcohol, he wiped off her shoulder with the wet half before wiping it dry with the other half and setting the cup closer to the middle of the desk. His words held true, the sting while minimal was there. The pain was easy to tune out, it was more of an irritating pinch than an actual sting, but the buzzing would be mind numbing if it wasn't for Tsunades' distraction as she began to set about her task.

"Sakura, you bear a mark and have sworn an oath. You agreed to take this classless mission and are serving a high honor to both your Kage and your village. I warn you this will be no easy task. It will test you to your core, many may come to hate you, many may try to kill you, some may also try to take you for your power. You must _**not **_waiver. Do you understand?" Honey gold darkened dangerously.

"Yes, I understand." Jade eyes turned to a dangerous churning sea green. Sakura didn't know exactly was going on, but it was becoming clearer how dangerous this mission could get.

"It has come to our attention there is a spy in the village. Threatening our way of life. There has already been one attempt on my life as it is. Thankfully it was a shallow attempt and was easily thwarted. However, we must not allow this to continue at any rate. I would look into it myself, but it would be too risky in the opinion of some individuals." Lacing her fingers together in front of her Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, anger rippling through her even more.

"Tsunade-Sama! You can't be serious! What would you have me do?" Sakura sat shocked and doing her best not to move, wanting to jump into action immediately in any case. Anger coiled up in her bones like an adder ready to strike.

"Please relax your arm Miss Haruno, stiff muscles make for a hard tattoo." Sakura flinched minimally having forgotten momentarily the sting in her shoulder.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered. He gave a weak smile, dabbed her shoulder with a cool liquid providing momentary relief and set back to his task.

"It is imperative we act with finesse. One misstep could be disaster. We have a major Kage summit coming up and this must be solved before then. By _**any**_ means necessary. If you'll remember several years back Itachi went undercover in deep espionage to save his village to the point of, what the mass public assumed, even going rogue. You must be aware it will potentially come to that point. I will do everything in my power to avoid it, however, we can't completely take it off the table. You know better than anyone that the safety of one does not stand to the safety of a nation." Her fists clenched in front of her wishing it didn't have to be this way, in any case.

"Ma'am, Its done." The tattooist wiped the mark a last time and proceeded to put away his things quickly and efficiently.

"Thank you, you're all dismissed for now, return at first light." Tsunades voice relaxed marginally

"Yes Ma'am!" A burst of smoke and they all disappeared.

"The tattooist, myself, and now you as well are the only three that are aware, but I bare an identical mark to yours. I will push a bit of my chakra into your mark and you into mine as well. It will allow us to know the others location at any given point should the need arise. It'll also let each of us know if the other has died. If this attempt on my life is successful, and lets' all hope to God it isn't, a specific chain of events will be triggered. Katsuyu will appear to you, tell you everything she can and hopefully lend you any possible aid she can to help solve this monstrosity of a situation." Tsunades voice wavered and relaxed into near resignation. She heaved a deep sigh and temporarily resting her face in her hands, finally Tsunade poured herself a partial cup of sake. Taking a sip, she placed the cup on the desk and lifting her face again looked at Sakura.

"Frankly, Sakura, this is no easy task, we have no idea who the spy is, what they want, or why. We can't go blindly throwing accusations at anyone without solid proof. I am Hokage, it gives to a certain extent a greater level of power, but also great restrictions and drawbacks. I can't help you this time other than giving you the tools you'll need to hopefully finish this." Sakura paled.

"Were flying blind then?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, blind indeed. The first attempt was made with a poison dart. It missed me, narrowly, and stuck into the wall behind me as I was giving an address at the last public event. We have another event scheduled for two days from today. That's why this was so urgent." Tsunade sat back in her chair and turned sideways to be able to see both Sakura and the city she loved so much.

"Why not seal the city until the culprit is caught? If the threat is in our walls why not seal it in and flush it out?" Sakura was full of curiosity and confusion.

"It would cause too much suspicion. We don't know who the person works for, let alone _if_ they work alone. If they have a partner that would cause them to go into hiding and would only try harder later. If the person who sent this spy is a powerful enemy it could start another war, one we can't necessarily afford." Tsunade sank into her chair and for the first time that night, truly looked her age, and twice as tired.

"So, what do we do?" Sakuras' voice was small and unsure for the first time since she was a child.

"The best we can until we figure it out. For now, go home. Take this scroll, it has what little information we have so far. Make sure to keep your mark dry for the next couple of days to help prevent infection. But first come here." Tsunade untied her robe, her shirt fell open revealing her tattoo between her breasts, hidden perfectly there where no one would dare to look for an offending mark. Sakura cocked her head to the right, a hint of pink on her cheeks, both shocked and impressed at the cunning of such a hiding spot.

"I'll push my chakra into your mark, and you will push yours into mine. It will burn a bit and then will change completely so that only you and I know their true shapes and then it'll be over." Tsunade gently but firmly grasped Sakuras shoulder and Sakura pressed the palm of her hand squarely over the mark on Tsunade. Sakura pulled up her chakra and began to push it out and into Tsunades' mark and at the same time Tsunade began pushing chakra into Sakuras' mark. White hot pain ripped into Sakuras shoulder but neither dared to stop. The pain grew hotter and hotter but still, Sakura pressed on. She began to feel something moving in her shoulder, she gasped and flinched but still pressed on. Sakura grit her teeth but pressed on until the pain became unbearable.

"Now!" Tsunade yelled and they quit all together. Stepping back, breathing deeply to gather themselves. Sakura shook at the effort but steadied herself finally. Glancing up Sakura saw Tsunade had a slug tattoo now. Tsunade began to tie off her robe similarly looking at the mark on Sakuras shoulder before finishing off her own task.

"Go home Sakura, take tomorrow off, recover yourself and prepare for the task ahead. Report day after tomorrow at daybreak. Dismissed." Tsunades' voice was barely audible as she spoke sitting once again in her chair and looking out over her beloved city.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." Sakura was midway through the hand signs to teleport.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Sakura paused mid hand sign.

"Yes Ma'am?" Curiosity tinged her voice as Sakura looked at her mentor.

"You'll want this." Though she didn't look, Sakura could hear the smile in her teachers' voice as she placed Sakuras bottle on her desk.

"Thanks, Tsunade." Sakura whispered, as she grabbed the bottle and disappeared.

"No Sakura, thank you, and I'm sorry this is your task master." Tsunade whispered as her beloved apprentice disappeared for what she knew would be one of the last few times before their worlds plunged into chaos.


	4. Day Of Rest

**Title: **Revolution

**Chapter Four: **Day of Rest

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Warm rays of sunlight bathed Sakura in comfort and further soothed her muscles as she slowly began to wake up and go over her mental check list for the day. Rolling over on her right side was a mistake as her shoulder began to sting and immediately Sakura rolled over to her left side and gently placed a hand on her right shoulder and pushed some healing chakra into her sore muscles. The events of last night slowly came back to Sakura and all the new responsibilities she would have. A shopping trip would be in order, she'd have to drop off the mail at the post office, go grocery shopping, catch up with Ino, stop by TenTen's weapons shop, stop by her parents', and finally come home. She didn't want to dwell on whether she'd see Kakashi today, she still felt lousy after her little display last night. Maybe some distance would be in order to help her get her nerves under control. Gaara had told her she could stop by and visit both himself and his family at any time, and after everything was done and settled, she might just have to take him up on the offer. A bird outside of her window began to sing and with a small sigh Sakura sat up settling into a crossed leg position, stretching out before relaxing and finally opening her tired Jade eyes.

Black eyes met jade and it took all of four seconds for Sakura to wrap her mind around the presence of the pug sitting in her bed.

"Well good morning." A soft scratch in her voice as she greeted the ninken. Reaching over to get the glass of water from her bedside table Sakura took a drink of water to clear her voice and after setting the glass back on her bedside table she righted herself and turned her attention back to the pug she so cared about.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" The question came out a little less gruff than normal and Sakura wondered what Pakkun had been up to recently.

"Decent, considering. You?" A pink eyebrow quirked as Sakura leaned back against the headboard. She opened her arms inviting him into her lap.

"Could have been better, but no real complaints." The pug didn't move, that was interesting, he always climbed into her lap and made himself comfy while they had their occasional morning talks.

"So, what brings you this morning?" She was determined not to mention Pakkun's master, she was still sore about being, technically, stood up.

"Would you believe me if I said I just came for the hell of it?" His head cocked to the side for a moment before he finally sat down. Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him, unimpressed didn't cover it.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Pakkun looked down for a moment before looking back up at her.

"So why are you here, if not for a social call?" Sakura was not always a patient woman, but she tried to be for the pug.

"Kakashi wanted to talk to you." The pug said it so matter of factly and her irritation spiked.

"But?" Sakura's voice stayed steady, but she was getting upset and the pug knew it wouldn't take much to set her off.

"But he wasn't able to come right away like he had originally intended, so he asked me to come ahead of him and locate you until he could come." Jade eyes closed. Throwing the covers off herself Sakura got out of bed.

"How convenient." Her tone was slightly higher than normal, and irritation laced every word. Standing and coming to a point on her tip toes Sakura stretched out all her muscles and finally relaxing down a shiver racked her entire body. Her display gave Pakkun a flash of her black lacy thong hidden below her grey T-shirt that barely covered her upper thighs. Sakura had borrowed the shirt from Kakashi half a week ago, but it was still more comfy than her own shirts to sleep in.

"He wanted to be with you last night, but he was pulled into a meeting with my pack, if your going to be upset with someone be upset with us not him." Pakkun looked truly apologetic but Sakura still had a small bone to pick.

"Three hours. I waited three hours after the party and still he didn't show up, so I'm sorry but unless your meeting took six hours, I'm not buying it. I have important meetings, work, errands, chores, all manner of things required in my day to day life and I don't just get to neglect those things just because something comes up." By then Sakura had changed into a pair of black shorts and a sky-blue T-shirt that fitted her figure properly. She was careful to keep her right shoulder out of view.

"It was a funeral. He was asked to stay with the family overnight. One of the grandparents to a direct pack member of ours." Sakura came back to the bed and dropped down on her knees at the edge of the bed and pulled the pug up in her arms and laid her forehead on his. Sorrow evaporating her anger.

"Pakkun, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Tears began to well up in her eyes and again she felt ashamed of her actions. Pakkun placed one pink padded paw on her cheek.

"No one knew except for us. He will be around in an hour, if that's okay?" Tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged the pug closer still. Sakura cried into his shoulder frustration and sorrow pouring out of her. She just couldn't seem to say the right things lately and now she had really opened her mouth and shoved her foot as far as she proverbially could fit it in. Pakkun laid his head on hers and waited patiently for her to relax. She slowly crawled onto the edge of the bed and wrapped herself around him wishing the day would just wait and give her this moment of peace before things really picked up and got crazy. Pakkun shifted and though it was barely noticeable it still caught his attention when Sakura flinched as he laid his head on her right shoulder. He focused his nose and picked up the metallic scent of blood and ink. Pakkun looked at Sakura and for the second time black met jade and jade didn't offer up any information this time around. Jade blinked but didn't waiver, black stayed fixed on her, waiting, knowing she'd eventually offer up the information he sought.

"I know you can smell it, I'm not stupid." She paused, blinking again before sighing and looking away wishing she could confide in the pug who knew all her secrets. "I'm not allowed to talk about it. Direct order." There was the truth of it. Not even she knew the design her new tattoo held; she couldn't work up the will to care last night after she'd finally come home. It wasn't like it was going to go anywhere anyway. Pakkun sniffed and began to work her sleeve up her shoulder little by little but before he could catch a glimpse, she placed her hand over the sleeve, halting his progress.

"No one knows what it looks like, not even me, and the second directive was that it stays that way. I'm sorry Pakkun, not this time." Pakkun made his way up to sit directly in front of her face to be eye level with her and he sat down.

"Lady Hokage I'm guessing?" his head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"You know neither of us can talk to Kakashi about this." His head leveled and he huffed knowing all to well. He was going to respond but a puff of smoke halted his train of thought. Black and Jade turned to meet stormy dark grey eyes.


End file.
